Cascoon (Pokémon)
|} Cascoon (Japanese: マユルド Mayuld) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from depending on its personality value, starting at level 7, and it evolves into starting at level 10. Biology Cascoon is a round, cocoon-like Pokémon. It is covered in purple silk, except for two holes where its red eyes are visible. The soft silk hardens into a tough cocoon that is able to endure attacks, and this Pokémon will not move even when it is attacked. However, it never forgets the pain it endures and seeks revenge upon evolution. It lives in , where it hides underneath large leaves and inside the gaps of tree branches. Additionally, it camouflages itself by attaching dead leaves to its body. As its cells create energy for evolution, the inside of the cocoon becomes hot. Cracks start to form in its casing when evolution is near. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jessie's Cascoon Jessie's Wurmple evolved into Cascoon in A Corphish out of Water, which also marked the species' debut. However, Jessie thought that it was a . As a result, James and were left worried about Jessie's rage when Cascoon evolved into . Fortunately, Jessie was ultimately not disappointed when Cascoon did indeed evolve. Minor appearances A 's Cascoon appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Cascoon appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it surrounded and her , only for Torchic to scare it away with a attack. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Cascoon appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Forest (Ruby Field, Sapphire Field)}} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 10, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 581}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution |no2=268 |name2=Cascoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=269 |name3=Dustox |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Cascoon shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. ** They also share the same base stat total, learnset, Ability, and EV yield. *** This ties them as the evolved Pokémon with the lowest base stat total. * Cascoon and Silcoon have exactly the same type, base stats, moveset, and body style, making them nearly identical. * Cascoon, along with Silcoon, can be seen without the limb protrusions on its body in the anime, all main series games from X and Y onward, and occasionally in . ** However, James's Pokémon trivia cards showed that Silcoon and Cascoon indeed have those limbs. * Cascoon is the only cocoon-based Pokémon whose Defense stat does not decrease upon evolution. * Cascoon is the only Pokémon found in a Friend Safari that is not its own type; it is found in the Friend Safari even though Cascoon is pure Bug. However, it evolves into the Poison-type . Origin Cascoon is based on the or cocoon stage of a or . Name origin Cascoon may be a combination of cask (a container, often cylindrical) or casca (Portuguese for shell), and . It could also derive from cast, a shell meant for immobilizing part of the body or the method of creating said shell. Mayuld is a combination of 繭 mayu (cocoon) and shield. In other languages and shield |fr=Blindalys |frmeaning=From and chrysalis |es=Cascoon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Panekon|demeaning=From and |it=Cascoon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=카스쿤 Cascoon|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=盾甲繭 / 盾甲茧 Dùnjiǎjiǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shielded cocoon" |hi=कास्कून Cascoon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Каскун Kaskun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Cascoon External links |} de:Panekon es:Cascoon fr:Blindalys it:Cascoon ja:マユルド zh:盾甲茧